


Labyrinth of Red Brick

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: Jukebox Drabbles [21]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Angst, Bars and Pubs, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mafia families, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song-inspired, Songfic, Speakeasies, Surprise! You're In Love!, reader/various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: Your life would never be normal again... But it would never be boring, either.Reader/Various - Separate Summaries Inside





	

_Chances are, 'cause I wear that silly grin_   
_The moment you come into view;_   
_Chances are you think that I'm in love with you..._

In any normal sort of circumstances, you never would have gone into a speak-easy. It wasn't really a place for respectable young women to go after work, but if you had been pressed for answers, you would have admitted it wasn't your idea to show up in the dimly lit, smoke-filled room in a borrowed dress and heels.

You'd been dragged (almost literally), by a friend you'd met at work, and now you were sitting at a table trying to figure out how you'd gotten both into the beaded dress you were wearing, and the club where you were sitting.

"Isaac, why don't you get us some drinks?" Miria piped up, giggling as she looked around the room. "I'm sure our friend would like something to make her look less out of place!"

Isaac jumped to his feet before you could protest, grinning brightly. "Of course, Miria my dear! I'll be back in a flash!"

You shut your mouth with a snap, settling back into your seat, glancing about the room for something to talk about before you could blush for the tenth time that night (always brought on by one of the fedora-wearing men winking at you from across the room).

"H-how did you find this place?" You asked, noticing yet _another_ man looking you over.

"Oh! We have a friend who knows the owner!" Miria grinned. "If you wait a little, I'm sure he'll be by to say hello."

You stared at the blonde, realizing you actually didn't know that much about her. She'd only just started working with you, and had insisted that you come along this evening even after all your protests, even letting you borrow a dress when you pointed out you didn't own one.

This whole thing was starting to make your hair stand up on end, suspicions swirling through your mind, but Isaac appeared at your elbow just then, and you leapt out of your seat with a yelp of surprise.

You ran right into someone, stumbling over an apology as you stumbled over the hem of your dress, losing your footing and swaying dangerously close to the table before a pair of arms caught you.

"Whoa there, let's not go ruinin' that pretty dress!" The brunette who caught you chuckled, an arm around your waist and the other holding one of your hands. "Easy there, Isaac's not gonna hurtcha'."

"O-oh, I know!" You felt a flush start to spread through your cheeks, as you heard Isaac and Miria both giggle like schoolgirls over your current predicament. "He just startled me, is all."

He set you back on your feet, smiling, and you felt your heart do a little backflip as he looked you over. "Well you don't look like you're hurt. Are ya?"

You shook your head quickly, the hand he had been holding lifting to check your hair.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Isaac finally swooped in to rescue you as an awkward silence welled up. "Firo, this is a friend of ours; she and Miria work together. My dear, this is Firo Prochainezo, a very good friend of ours."

"Is that right?" Firo smiled again, offering you his hand, which you took shyly. "Well, any friend of Isaac and Miria's is a friend of mine. It's nice ta meetcha."

You offered a slightly strained smile of your own, bobbing your head. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Prochainezo."

"Oh, Firo, please." He released your hand and motioned to your seat, pulling your chair out for you. "Pretty dame like you shouldn't have ta be all formal 'round here."

You took your seat again, nodding mutely as color rushed into your face. You straightened out your dress, carefully picking up your drink and taking a large swallow to soothe your nerves.

"Hey, Carl!" Firo called out to one of the waiters, snapping his fingers. "This table, whatever they want, on the house! They're friends of mine."

The waiter nodded, and continued across the room. You quickly snapped your head back up, blinking up at him.

"Oh, no, Mr.… _Firo_ , there's no need for that! I would hate to impose!"

"Nonsense, you're not posin' nothing." He laughed. "Really, it's my pleasure." He looked at Isaac and Miria, winking at them. "These two free-loaders need all the help they can get, anyway."

They both started to sputter indignantly, but Firo started to laugh, and they quickly joined him.

"Only jokin', enjoy your evening, you three." He looked back at you, smiling again. "I hope to see you around more, now that you've been thrown in with these two. Come back, alright?"

You nodded absently and watched him walk off toward the back room, only noticing the looks Isaac and Miria were giving you after a long moment of silence.

"What?" You asked, hiding behind your glass again.

"Nothing!" Isaac grinned.

"Just wondering if you wanted a handkerchief to catch that drool you're spilling!" Miria chimed in.

You flushed red and glared at both of them, downing your drink as they both broke into laughter.

_Just because my composure sort-of slips_   
_The moment that your lips meet mine,_   
_Chances are you think my heart's your Valentine..._

The next time you met Firo, it was somewhere you honestly had not expected to see him. You were at work, shelving things where they belonged in the bookstore, when the bell over the little door tolled. Miria had gone home early, saying she and Isaac had big plans for later that night, so you hurried down from the ladder and out to the main desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" You started, stopping short in your tracks when you saw who was standing by the desk.

Firo had the collar of his coat flipped up, hat pulled down low, and a rather shy smile was peeking out at you. "I was hopin' I'd catch ya here… Think you could do me a favor?"

You closed the short distance to the desk and nodded, glancing around the rest of the bookstore to be sure you two were alone. If he was mixed up in something shady, you didn't really want anyone else to see him in here, talking with you.

"Ya see, I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and there's a cop on my tail. I ducked in here to shake him, but could I stay for a little while, in case he tries to finger me for somethin' I didn't do? I promise I'm on the level, I just don't wanna risk it. I've put Maiza through enough for this lifetime."

"You don't mean Maiza Avaro of the Martillo Family, do you?" You asked, eyebrows rocketing up your family.

"Well lookit' you, knowin' the Martillo Family." Firo grinned. "Yeah, that's the Maiza I mean. Do ya know 'im?"

"No, no, I just know of him… Are you part of the Martillo Family too?" Oddly enough, it made perfect sense for Isaac and Miria to know members of a Mafia Family, and you wondered why it hadn't occurred to you when they'd dragged you to a speak-easy.

"Yeah, I am." Firo shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "Are ya gonna throw me out over it?"

You laughed, partly out of nervousness, partly because you thought he was cute like this, and shook your head. "No, no, you can stay. Don't see the point in slinging you out if the cops are trying to frame you for something you didn't do."

He let out a sigh, smiling. "Thanks. I don't want to be no trouble, if you want me gone, just say."

"No, really, it's fine." You motioned to his coat. "If you want, I can put that under the desk, cops might not come in if they don't see what they're looking for."

He quickly slipped off his coat and handed it over, together with his hat. "Can I help you with anything? Might as well make myself useful while I'm waitin' 'round."

You folded his coat and put it behind the desk, resting his hat on top. "You could help me carry these to where they belong." You motioned to a pile of books on the desk.

He nodded, stooping to pick them up, when he glanced over to the front windows, and saw a pair of cops headed across the street toward the store. "Great, they're headed over here."

"What do we do?" You hissed, glancing between the windows and your stow-away.

"You trust me?" He asked, glancing up at you.

You nodded quickly, more concerned with keeping him safe than what might happen if the cops caught you hiding him.

"Then play along, okay?" Firo stood and gave you a quick smile before he kissed you, turning so his back was to the window.

You squeaked in surprise, trying to think of a place to put your hands, before they finally settled onto his shoulder and back. Your heart had settled into your throat, and you wondered how you hadn't burned him yet with how hot your face was becoming, the longer you two stayed like that.

He pulled back slowly, face hovering over yours. "Take a peek; they gone?"

You glanced around his shoulder, catching sight of the two boys in blue walking away, shaking their heads and chuckling. "Y-yeah, they're leaving."

Firo released you, his own face a little redder than usual, and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that, shoulda given ya more warnin'. I don't usually go 'round kissin' dames like that."

You shook your head, straightening your clothes back out, desperate for a reason not to stare at him. "Glad I could help you out." You managed faintly.

He chuckled. "Speakin' of helpin'; still want me to help you with those books? Gotta give the cops a head-start before I try to get home."

You nodded, picking up the first three and leaving the rest of the stack for him, hurrying back toward the shelves. It really wasn't healthy how fast your heart was racing, or how hot your face felt. And it _really_ wasn't healthy how much you wanted him to kiss you again.

_In the magic of moonlight,_   
_When I sigh "hold me close, dear"_   
_Chances are you believe_   
_The stars that fill the skies are in my eyes..._

"Isaac, are you sure I'm allowed to be here?" You glanced up at the club's exterior, shifting on the spot. "You're friends with them, not me, and I'd hate to intrude."

"Don't be silly, my dear!" Isaac took your arm, smiling. "Any friend of ours is a friend of the Martillo Family's."

"Besides, you know Firo!" Miria took your other arm, giggling. "And he knows you, so it's not like you're a complete stranger, right?"

"Right!" Isaac chimed in, winking at you. "And you and Firo have become rather close, haven't you?"

"Haven't you?" Miria repeated.

"Hardly!" You squeaked. "What is this, an interrogation? Come on, you two, I should really just go home."

"But we bought you your very own dress, and everything!" Miria whined, tugging on your arm gently. "You have to wear it inside!"

"Yes, yes, you must!" Isaac tugged gently on your other arm, frowning. "Show it off to Firo! I'm sure he'll like it!"

"Oh, will you two stop it?!" You snapped, stamping your foot. "There's nothing going on between us!"

"There's something!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Something's there!" Miria agreed. "Why else would he have invited you tonight?"

"And why else would he have invited you on all those outings you two have taken if there wasn't at least a _glimmer_ of something?" Isaac asked, grinning.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us!" Miria said in a stage whisper.

"Safe as a secret can be!" Isaac agreed.

You sighed, giving up the fight and letting them lead you into the speak-easy. It was useless to resist them, you knew that by now, but it was perhaps even more useless to try and reason with them. You kept hold of their arms until you got to the door into the back room, and then they mercilessly pushed you through the door first.

You tripped over your dress, yelping, but instead of colliding with the floor, you collided with a warm body, arms wrapping around you as a chuckle filled your ear.

"You gotta stop doin' that." Firo teased. "I've heard of dames fallin' for a guy, but I didn't think they meant it literally."

"I guess I just can't keep my feet under me, around you." You managed, letting him set you back on your feet. You straightened your appearance out, noticing how he looked you over.

"That dress looks good on you." He said after another look. "Wouldn't wantcha to ruin it fallin' for a guy like me."

"Oh, well, it's a bit late for that." You muttered, coloring when you caught the grin on his face.

"It might be noisy in here, doll, but it ain't that noisy." He teased, taking you by the hand. "But I guess I could let it slide if ya let me have a dance."

"Oh, no, no, I'm not a very good dancer." You protested, quickly looking around for Isaac and Miria, in a vain hope that they would rescue you.

"I'll have 'em play somthin' slow." Firo waved to the band and mouthed something to them. "Wouldn't wantcha to fall for me for real this time."

He pulled you close and the song began, a slow, soothing melody you recognized. You danced for a few moments in silence, neither of you wanting to be the first to end the intimate moment the quiet brought on.

"Truth be told, I'm not that great of a dancer either." He chuckled, finally speaking in a low tone. "Better at steppin' on toes than steppin' 'round 'em. But Maiza is always tellin' me to practice." He smiled, looking you in the eye, the dim lights all reflected back at you from sparkling amber orbs. "Guess I just had ta find the right partner."

"I'm not sure that's me." You replied, shrugging slightly.

"Nah, I know it's you." He grinned. "It's gotta be."

"How do you know?"

He leaned in to whisper into your ear. "Cause you're the only dame I've ever wanted to keep dancin' with when the song ends."

With a jolt you realized the music had ended, and you were both swaying to a tune that no longer existed. Over Firo's shoulder you could see Isaac and Miria both giving you a thumbs-up, matching grins on their faces.

He stopped, looking at you, smiling again. "Think you'd be up for dancin' again? I'll have 'em play a whole set of slow ones, just for us."

You smiled back, nodding. "I'd love to."

_Guess you feel you'll always be_   
_The one and only one for me_   
_And if you think you could,_   
_Well, chances are your chances are awfully good...!_

_"Chances Are" by Johnny Mathis_

**Author's Note:**

> Baccano! and All Related Characters belong to: Ryōgo Narita


End file.
